Conventional macro network platforms that provide service to mobile devices (e.g., user equipment (UE)) must contend with the mobility of the UE when providing communication services. Traditionally, messages intended for a particular UE must be broadcast to a wide area, whereby surrounding nodes of the macro network all broadcast duplicate information to ensure the intended recipient, wherever the UE is located at a given time, receives the communication. In terms of resource utilization, such flood broadcasting is very inefficient, yet often a consequence when the recipient UE potentially expects to maintain a high degree of mobility over a wide area.
In contrast to macro networks, femtocell network platforms rely upon various nodes or femtocells (e.g., home nodeBs (HNBs)). HNBs are building-based wireless access points interfaced with a wired broadband network. HNBs are generally deployed to improve indoor wireless coverage and to offload a mobility radio access network (RAN) operated by a wireless network and service provider. Thus, coverage of a HNB device is generally intended to be approximately confined within the bounds of an indoor compound such as a residential or commercial building.
Unfortunately, communication systems today—those that offer to subscribers both macro network services for coverage over a wide area and femtocell network for indoor home or office use—generally treat the femtocell network as a sub-network of the macro network and thus handle communications in a substantially identical manner. Such treatment is unfortunate because HNBs, unlike mobile phones or other UE, typically do not change location, but rather remain at a particular, known location.